Knight
The 'Knight ' specializes in using a sword and shield in combat. He is fast and agile, compared to the Swordsman. The Knight only gets skills from a personal NPC, and starts out like all the other classes. Sometimes, depending on the talent tree, it focuses more on Defense rather than Offense. Appearance The Knight wears heavy armor and has mint green hair, depicted as blue in his sprite, and deep blue eyes. He is equipped with a sword and shield like any other knight; with the shield and sword strapped to his back in his city sprite. Abilities The knight class, a panzer in the battlefield. The job of a knight is to pull on mobs by utilizing aggro-inducing skills, in turn protecting the damage dealer(s) as well as the healer(s). The healer and knight relationship might be more personal than marriage itself. ALWAYS PROTECT YOUR HEALER. Keep a handful of pots from drops at early levels, when you obtain the knight's exploding will skill use that instead, that way you can give them a breather from time to time. Notable Skills: Fiery Roar, an AoE (Area of Effect) skill that increases the aggro on the enemies surrounding you, and Dragon Voice increases this range even more. Provocation Attack, although overshadowed by Fiery Roar, because of its lack of range and radius, can be useful for pulling "lonelies" that are on one of your teammates shoulders. Not only is the knight as hard as they come, but he also has a soft side, for the knight can also take on the role of a supporting class, with his leadership and moral boosting skills. Using in conjunction Soul Guard, unyielding spirit and influence the knight can project their defense onto their allies, in turn helping classes that lack defense i.e Sorc. Roar of Justice with its mastery bestows the party with a grand attack boost, the damage dealers are the most that benefit from this, specially the assassin class. Soloing The knight is a great starting class, not only because of how naturally easy soloing comes to him, but because of his great hp pool and rock hard endurance, one wastes less money on hp pots. I've personally solo'ed my way to level 50, not wasting a dime, mostly the potions you get from quest rewards will do, and may even become superfluous from time to time. Damage Over Time The knight compensates for his lack of attack power with an arsenal of DoTs (Damage over time) and stuns. Combine this with kiting, kiting is an important part of being a knight, it means survivability in battle. What is kiting you may ask? It is basically a combat tactic where one draws the enemy's attention out of damage distance while dealing damage at the same time. This is when your vehicle comes in handy, my Tiragon can vouch for this, she is my trusty partner, her movement increase lets me circle the enemies at a blazing speed, while my DoTs punish them. TRY TO ALWAYS KEEP THEM UP Notable skills: Thunder Chop, combined with Discharge this baby electrifies your targets, frying them little by little. Shield Throw, learn it, love it, eat it, sleep it, combined with spike this long range skill not only inflicts DoT but also decreases your enemies movement speed, and there is even a chance of knocking your enemies down. It combos well with Cascading Sword and hits those pesky long range foes. Shield Strike, the most daring skill for a solo-knight, requires you to be close to the ball of mobs angrily snapping at you, because of its small AoE, but if landed, providing you have spike, you have a probability of not only stunning your targets but also inflicting DoT, but this skill really shines in combination with our next one. It's a shame though that both Shield Throw and Strike do not stack. *It is important to note, that the latter skills seem to gain their damage from your shield level/defense, not STR.* Blade Storm, this skill is great, it pulls mobs into a close knit point, leaving them in a stun like behavior, while dealing DoT, charge in with a Shield Strike and you are good to go. This skill really shines in close quarters, enabling you to clear your way through rooms and passages, brilliant against Bosses that spawn mobs i.e Rich. Shield Prison, technically not a DoT but a great finishing skill nonetheless, if the foe still has the will to struggle out a breath of life, it will find itself enclosed in a prison, with its movement speed decreased, and take a big initial burst of damage. Notes *There is an Avatar costume, where the Knight wears Gundam armor, copying the beam sabre and shield of the RX-78-2 Gundam. The helm of the costume even has the traditional psycommu antenna. Category:Class